oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mage Hybrid/Archive 3
Hmmmmm In 24hrs I will be completely inactive for about two weeks; you won't see me until the 23rd probably because I'm going to a survival camp where the words wifi don't exist. So I bestow you the Master Wiki Overlord title. Enjoy absolute power! BLOCK THESE MORTALS -- 16:13, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: page protection Yes, that works. I hate those reddit threads. 18:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Zulrah stats This was just tweeted: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/626425158438375424. I'm wondering how exactly this information should be added to the article for Zulrah. I looked at some existing monster pages but I didn't see a specific table for the info. InfamousMyzt (talk) 12:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) User rights Hi there. I've removed the user rights of a few users because they had neither requested them, nor used them, nor had them explained to them. In future, when making users custodians or rollbackers, it would be good if you could post on their talk page explaining what it means, and linking them to RuneScape:Custodians/RuneScape:Rollback – similar to what you did with InfamousMyzt, only more detailed. Thanks. 04:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured as much. I'm not sure what causes those, but I don't think giving out user rights is the best way to go about resolving it. 04:48, August 21, 2015 (UTC) s:c pls pls -- 04:04, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well if it gets rid of the filters then I'll take it. Funds (talk) 01:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Forum A topic I've started. 16:12, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Response to comment left on my wall: I undid the edit of runite bolts because it appeared to be an empty page to me (all edits previous were working fine.) I don't know if this only affected me or not but I double checked it by restarting my browser. I will also remind you of the following community guideline: http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/2007scape_Wiki:Assume_good_faith Faraday122 (talk) 02:33, September 18, 2015 (UTC) pls add |category=game to anything that doesn't have it. You know how hard it is to find floating pages????? hnnnnngggg *User:Spineweilder#2015 -- 07:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) im removing incorrect info that people are placing into this site to try to scam look at the link they post it from... wait nvm undo it just looks like a scamming site Mass Null Edit I'm adding some templates and it would be usefull if I could use the Mass Null Edit tool, but it seems to be unavailable on this wikia, can you help? I have it added on Helveg/common.js on the dev wiki so that should also apply to this wikia right? Helveg (talk) 18:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Anti-meme abusefilter Hi, could you please change your regular expression statement at: ? Currently it tags people trying to say "Demon" because of "emo". — Haidro (talk) 03:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :DW, fixed. — Haidro (talk) 03:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Abyssal Sire Upon trying to update the drop quantity of Coal on the Abyssal Sire page, it would not allow me to save the changes because of the word '420'. The drop quantity is actually between 380-420. For now I have set it to 380-419. This was the error message I got. "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Bad words" Hype0 (talk) 15:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) pls From Update:Bounty Hunter: Ring of Wealth (i) - Doubles your chance of getting a clue scroll from monsters within the wilderness -- 03:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : :( -- 03:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Soldier(Burthope) Unable to add this line to the herbs drop table; I'm always getting an extension hook error message. Hype0 (talk) 03:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Giant Skeleton page The Page on the other wiki has incomplete information and this update came with the update of the Salve Amulet (e) not the haunted mine which was an earlier update. This update occured later on the 22nd of January 2007. Vegetable Ball (talk) 00:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Vegetable Ball Infobox Oh whoops, thanks for fixing those. I suppose the date formatting was a force of habit, and I wasn't exactly sure how the update links were supposed to work. Cheers. NGC - 2976 (talk) 01:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Quest infobox pictures Hi, I just added an infobox picture to the Lost City quest, was wondering if that's okay or if I need to change anything like the size of it, that'd be great if you could reply, thanks. All Over1 (talk) 16:16, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. | A question. I just wanted to say thank you, for fixing the Mugger page. Before I added the new drops, I noticed that the Easy Clue scroll drop, as well as the coin drop said 'error'. I was not certain how to tell the page that they were untradable. Also, how might I create a template page for my signature? The user 'Cook Me Plox ' created it for me, on the Rs3 Wiki. Or is there a way to import it to this one? The template page in question, is this: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Old-Fool48 I am still quite new to this whole Wiki editing thing, so much of the specifics elude me at this moment in time. :Thank you Mage Hybrid! Got my signature transferred over. 01:57, March 1, 2016 (UTC)